Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by Snoozypup
Summary: Setsuna finally returned to Konoka years of being apart.  Based on one of Snow Patrol's song. Warning: Lemony goodness.


Warning, **kumquat** green tea. Warning,** citrus** juice. Warning, **lemon** cake. Warning,** lime** maitai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...pity...

This fic is somewhat based on the song, Set the fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol. Awesome song.

* * *

><p><strong>Set the fire to the third bar.<strong>

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<em>

The autumn leaves were falling. The wind was gently blowing. Colorful leaves twirled around, swaying, flying in patterns as the wind gently caresses them as she blows them away.

Setsuna looked up at the falling leaves as she gracefully walked down the path towards her destination. Closing her eyes as she moved, she breath in the crisp cool air, feeling the air filling her as her lungs expanded. Quietly she enjoyed the air, slowly she let it out and slowly, she opened her dark eyes to gaze upon the road ahead.

It was time to go back to her.

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<em>

Nighttime and darkness overcame throughout the mountains. Setsuna laid out a small fire cooking the small portion of food she planned out every day. She ate her food in silence then cleaned up afterwards. Sighing, she leaned back against a tree with her nodachi, Yuaangi, propped neatly and proud against the tree bark. She looked up and saw the full moon shining bright; it's gentle but almost invisible rays caressing her faces.

Basking in the moonlight, her heart thumped heavily as she saw "her" image.

_I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My fingers in creases of distant dark places<em>

Konoka sat forlornly at the balcony staring at the full bright moon with indescribable brown eyes. The moon always had a feeling of companionship, but only barely. Slowly she brought her pale smooth hand to her chest to gently trace a small locket resting against her skin. Gently she traced the elegant curve of the locket then onto a single letter that reminded her of "her".

There she sat unmovingly, her mind in a trance as she thought about the past memories. With her heart beating heavily in her chest and unable to think of it anymore, she gracefully stood up and retreated back into the shadows of her room.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<em>

Everyday, everyday she trained. She trained in the sky, she trained on land, in the water. For the longest time, she knew her hard training would bring her satisfaction but only for a fleeting moment. Everyday, Setsuna trains. Demons after demons that come across her way are eliminated and destroyed. Many feared her, knowing she is skilled at what she does but Setsuna is never happy with the title of being the most fearsome.

Every day she find reasons to train harder so that she can protect her, to finally to be able to call herself worthy to be by her side.

_The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<em>

Setsuna quietly observed the crowd going for and by from the shadow. She was close but not quite. Her eyes scanned the crowd before stopping on a young couple sitting at a desert shop, holding hands. The scene painfully reminded her of the time when she first held hand with "hers".

Tearing her eyes away from the couple, she turned and walked down the alley way only to disappear within the bustling crowd.

_Their words mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<em>

Gently she glided down the grand oak staircase. Her long pink kimono flowing silkily behind her as her long brown hair gently swayed with each step. Indifferently, she listened to the annoying voices of the suitors her grandfather still throws at her.

Nothing in the world can compare to the only voice she longs to hear to all these years.

She nodded politely to the crowding suitors and excused herself away from the crowd. People glances at her and whispers, they voices lost in the fluttering wind. Slowly as the night went on, sounds droned on and off for Konoka. Each voice was the same, nothing popped out to show her different.

Tired of it all, she then made an excuse and retired back to her room only with silence trailing behind her.

_Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me<em>

She was here.

Yet she hid herself. She wanted to see her but she felt that she wasn't ready yet. Hiding in the shadows, she watched her walked out her room. Her heart beating hard as her breath cut short at the sight of her. Sitting still in the shadow, Setsuna watched Konoka walked gracefully down the hallway with a few maids trailing behind her.

How had she longed to touch the brown hair girl, to hear her, see her. But with steely resolve, she persuaded herself it is not time yet.

She watched as Konoka walked to turn around the corner when all of the sudden, two kids burst out of nowhere and bumped into Konoka. Out of habit, Setsuna was about to go aid her lady but stop when Konoka smiled gently at the two kids, chiding them to be careful next time.

Although Setsuna was quite far away, her finely tuned hearing caught Konoka's sweet and lithe voice. Her voice and words are so simple but yet so powerful. It doesn't matter what Konoka says, her voice will always be music to Setsuna's ear.

_I'm miles from where you are,_  
><em>I lay down on the cold ground<em>  
><em>I, I pray that something picks me up<em>  
><em>And sets me down in your warm arms<em>

Konoka barely dosed off when she heard a soft knocking.

Puzzled at who would want to see her at this time of night, she got up to slid the door open.

Just one sight at the person standing outside the door frame, her emotion went swirling like a hurricane. Just one look her face heat up and her breath shorted, just one look… she believed that everything will be ok again.

With so many years of being apart, Konoka couldn't believe it.

Slowly she brought her hand up to touch Setsuna's calm face, to see if she wasn't dreaming. She gasped as her fingers touched warm skin, heat dancing lively under her touch, unlike the coldness she felt every time she woke up alone for years.

Gently, she caressed the cheek of her guardian for so many years, her angel guardian. Both girls stared deeply into each others eyes for awhile before one breaks and throw her arms around the other girl. Konoka broke down as Setsuna wrapped her strong warm arms around her protecting her.

She cried thinking about the day when Setsuna told her she had to go away in order to become stronger to protect her, even though they loved each other.

She cried thinking that she didn't try hard enough to stop the other girl from leaving.

She cried thinking about Setsuna everyday and everynight, who was so far for so many years but now is at her arms.

She cried because finally Setsuna was here again, to be with her for all eternity.

_After I have travelled so far  
>We'd set the fire to the third bar<em>

For a long time, Setsuna held Konoka in her arms.

She strokes Konoka's long hair softly soothing her. She held Konoka as her storm of tears passed.

As the trembling girl finally calmed down, Setsuna gently placed her finger under Konoka's chin to lift her face to look at her. Slowly and gently she stroked Konoka's cheek with a finger trailing soft touches on the heated skin. Konoka couldn't help but shiver more as deeper emotions began to show in her eyes. Her body feeling so dead before sprang into life with each touch her guardian bestow upon her.

Feelings that were buried underneath for so long began to surface. Then slowly but surely, both girls began leaned in against each other, their breath gently caressing each other's face before their soft lips finally meet in a gentle soft kiss.

Time stopped for the both of them, or so they thought. They took in everything that was so real but yet it felt like a dream.

Before long, soft lips reluctantly parted away to capture the breaths much needed. Both girl's face was flushed as they gazed tenderly into each other eyes. A minute passed as they stared until Setsuna suddenly picked Konoka up and walked into the room, sliding the door quietly behind them.

_We'd share each other like an island_  
><em>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<em>

_And dreaming, pick up from_

As Setsuna laid the other girl down, Konoka whispered into her ear. Words that Setsuna longed to hear for so long,

Shivering upon the weight of the word, Setsuna then captured Konoka's soft lips once more, this time pressing with more passion. Fire spread within Setsuna. It spread from her head to her toe, to her core being and outside of her skin.

Both girls heatedly drank each other until Konoka broke apart once more to Setsuna's disappointment. Gently, Konoka reached up her warm hand and stroked the pale girl's skin.

I miss you. I miss you like a flower missing her sun. Like a fish in need of water. Please don't ever leave me again.

_I won't I promise_.

Smiling at the answer, Konoka gently pulled Setsuna's head down once more to kiss those addicting lips. Through-out the night, they kissed each other murmuring endearments and touched whatever bare skin that was shown. They did not need to talk, for both of them, the other's presence was enough.

Then surely, both girls drifted off to sleep, both of their arms wrapping around the other one, never to let go.

_The last place we left off__  
><em>_Your soft skin is weeping__  
><em>_A joy you can't keep in_

Konoka woke up to the gentle rays of the sun shining through her room. It was late morning judging as she heard the birds chirping loudly outside.

Slowly, she shifted in her futon as last night's memory came pouring back to her like waterfalls. Suddenly she remembered Setsuna. Turning to look on the other side of the futon, she found the space empty, the bedding already cold as if no one has been there in the first place.

Slightly panicking, she started to stand up to search for Setsuna when the paper door slid open, revealing a Setsuna holding a tray of breakfast.

Seeing that the other girl did not go anywhere besides getting breakfast, Konoka relaxed as she sat back down into her bed. She flashed a warm smile at Setsuna as she saw the tray of breakfast laid before her.

Setsuna blushed murmuring her ojou-sama must be hungry.

Frowning at the title coming out from the girl's lip, Konoka decided to let it slip since it's their first day together after so many years.

Grabbing the fork set neatly next to the tray, Konoka delicately cut a piece of a egg done sunny side up. As she scooped up she glanced at it for a moment, remembering this was the way Setsuna liked it. She then glanced over to Setsuna and noticed she was just kneeling there watching her.

Did you eat?

Shaking her head, Setsuna stated her ojou-sama's well being was much more important than herself. Frowning even more, Konoka putted down her fork and lowered her head, her bangs covering her sadden eyes. Alarmed, Setsuna started worrying that something was wrong with her charge. As she started to get up to rush to Konoka's side, she stopped when Konoka whispered, her voice full of emotions.

Never put yourself down, Set-chan. You are the most important person to me in the world and I can't bear to see you sacrifice everything just for me. I have love you many years ago and I still love you. When you left me years ago, I was devastated. When you left me years ago saying you weren't ready and scared, I decided to wait for you. I love you Setsuna, so never put yourself down. I am Konoka and only Konoka. Okay?

Quietly, Setsuna took all this in, her dark eyes swirling with deep thoughts and emotions. Years ago, she felt like a coward. She ran away because she was scared. She was scared she wasn't worthy of Konoka's love or in any place to love. Years ago, she knew Konoka had meant every word but she turned a blind eye to it. Now she heard the resolution and determination in her voice. And it filled her heart.

Suddenly, her eyes were filled with tears. All these years Konoka have loved her and in return, all she did was hurt her.

She leaned in to hold Konoka's cheek and gently she lifted Konoka's face to look into her warm brown eyes. She would never get enough of her, that was for sure.

Slowly she leaned in again, wanting to prove her love not through words but through a different way. This time, the fire roared within Setsuna. She couldn't get enough of the sweet soft lips that were pressed against hers. Konoka gasp softly at the passion behind Setsuna's kiss and kissed back equally with much passion.

Somehow, Setsuna vaguely remembered that she removed Konoka's breakfast tray out of the way and pushed onto the other girl to lay her onto the futon.

Konoka was breathing just a little hard from their passionate kiss as she looked up at Setsuna with flushed cheek and slightly wild hair. There was lust and desire in her heated brown eyes.

Reaching up, she grabbed the front of Setsuna's yukata and pulled her down to capture her lips once more.

This time there was no gentleness, their kisses were raw, they breaths growing heavily with each passing minute. Hands were roaming on their cloths as body was pressed against each other.

Deftly, Setsuna's nimble fingers untied Konoka's yukata and yanked one side of her cloth open, revealing pale smooth skin and a perk nipple. Leaning down, Setsuna trailed heated kisses onto Konoka's jaw and down her neck as she grabbed the soft breast and caress the nipple, brushing against the little bud to making the brown hair girl whimper softly.

Each kisses was leaving a trail of fire oo Konoka's skin. One of her hand reached up and tangled itself into Setsuna's hair, holding her guardian's mouth to her skin. Her body was tingling and her lower tummy was tightening. She closed her eyes as she continued to feel those small kisses play with her skin. It was then she gasped when she felt Setsuna's warm mouth teasing her nipple.

Setsuna sucked and teased, she relished the fact that the little bud hardened even more under her administration. She gave some more attention to it before unwilling break off but only to return to treat the other side with the same attention. Setsuna's eye would occasionally flicker up to watch her lover in her throe of passions. Konoka's back was slightly arched and her face was scrunched up in immeasurable pleasure, an expression that made Setsuna feel wild.

She wanted the other girl beneath her to thrash and tremble. She wanted to make the girl moan out her name over and over again. She wanted to be _untamed_ for Konoka but she loved Konoka so much that she also wanted to be so gentle with her.

Somehow deep in her thoughts, her actions became hesitated, causing Konoka to open her eyes to gaze at her lover. She whispered huskily out to Setsuna, making Setsuna snap out of her thoughts as she stared into the enchanting half-lidded eyes.

I want you Setsuna, whispered Konoka. I need you….Please

Shuddering at the weight of her words, Setsuna obeyed without any hesitation.

With a considerable amount of force, she ripped Konoka's yukata apart revealing even vaster, pale skin. Hungrily, she kissed her way down Konoka's tummy, reveling on how soft and smooth the girl's skin felt before she encountered cloth. Letting her fingertips linger on the lacy waistband, she breathed in deeply as she gently pressed her lips against the cloth wrapped snuggly between Konoka's legs.

Konoka's back arched as she cried out Setsuna's name, her hands tangled into black smooth hair. Setsuna pressed more kisses on the now damp cloth before she hooked her fingers into the waistband. She looked up at Konoka once more before sliding the panties down then leaning her head in.

There were stars behind Konoka's eyes when she felt Setsuna's soft lips pressed against her warm being. Waves of heat and pleasure racked through her body hard yet gentle at the same time. She didn't know how many times she called out Setsuna's name or how loud she was. She didn't care; all of it felt so heavenly to her.

Seconds felt like eternity, each touch and feel was divine. Slowly, Konoka felt herself starting to tense and shake with every lick and kiss Setsuna gave her. Not wanting to selfishly receive all the pleasure for herself, she pulled Setsuna up to her level and kissed her passionately, reveling the fact that her own taste made Setsuna's lips taste even sweeter. Arms hooking around arms and legs wrapped tightly around the waist, Konoka rocked against Setsuna moaning as she felt waves building up with each rock.

Just about when she couldn't take it anymore, there was a brief moment when her and Setsuna's eyes met. So brief, yet so full of meaning. Love, contentment, protection, commitment…it was all there. It was so intense that when Konoka released, she felt herself flying high in the sky.

Her world shined and expanded and it was all because of one person. Slowly, she brought herself down as she clung onto the arms of her guardian. Together, they stared into each other's eyes once more, each breath matches for each breath. There was no need for words, for the meaning shone brightly in both girl's eyes

Slowly their lips found their way to each other once more, both offering each other the love and comfort much needed. Together, they laid entwined in each other's arms for the whole day, the breakfast laid cold and the world behind the door left forgotten.

_I love you Secchan, I will always love you for all eternity_.

_I love you too Konochan, more than you'll ever know._

_I'm miles from where you are,_  
><em>I lay down on the cold ground<em>  
><em>And I, I pray that something picks me up<em>  
><em>and sets me down in your warm arms<em>

* * *

><p>Not quite smutty as I thought it'll be. It's kind of hard unless I want to go into the graphics O.o I'll definitely work on that.<p>

Note: For greater effect, listen to the song at the same time.

Please review and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
